Derivatives of hydroxamic acid with anti-inflammatory and immunosuppressive activity are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,096. These compounds can inhibit the production of pro-inflammatory cytokines, in particular of TNFα (tumour necrosis factor) and of interleukin-1-beta and can therefore be used in the treatment of conditions which involve excessive production of those substances, such as inflammatory and auto-immune diseases or tumorous forms.
The compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,096 are characterized in that they contain two cyclic structures which are linked by a carbamate or urea group and one of which is in turn linked to an N,hydroxy-carboxyamide (hydroxamic acid) group.